Une question de point de vue
by Darness K. M
Summary: Tout avait débuté dans une fête, elle avait mal tournée à cause d'un malin qui avait mis de l'aconit tue-loup dans les boissons. Comment tout cela va-t-il finir ?
1. Scott

**Alors que je vous explique, c'était censé être un OS pour l'event du mois d'Avril sur le scott's pack, sauf que j'avais envie d'une suite... donc suit il y aura.**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Tout avait commencé par une soirée un peu trop arrosée. Arrosée et pleine d'aconit tue loup. Personne n'était au courant, bien entendu, sinon ils n'auraient jamais bu ce breuvage du diable. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, juste assez pour les faire délirer.

Surtout Scott qui était seul dans son coin et qui avait trop bu. Trop boire, normalement pour un loup-garou ce n'est pas grave, mais boire un punch rempli d'aconit tue-loup, c'est une autre histoire.

Il avait commencé à suivre une ombre dans la maison où il était, avant de s'apercevoir que c'était Allison. La fille qu'il aimait. Son premier amour dont il n'arrivait pas à se défaire. Son Allison.

Ils l'embrassa et elle glissa sa main dans la sienne pour l'emmener dans la chambre à l'étage...

Le lendemain, au petit matin, il commença à s'éveiller en sentant deux corps chaud contre le sien. Oui, deux. Il regarda à sa droite. Stiles dormait profondément. Puis à sa gauche. Derek ronflait. Très bien. Il referma les yeux, espérant pouvoir se rendormir.

Jusqu'à ce que son esprit fasse le lien et qu'il se réveille en sursaut, ouvrant grands les yeux, il les regarda d'un air complètement ahuri.

Attendez, attendez... la dernière chose dont il se souvenait c'est qu'il était avec Allison. Sauf que c'est impossible puisque Allison était morte dans ses bras il y avait quelques mois.

Bon sang mais c'était quoi se bordel ?!

Il se leva rapidement du lit, remarquant au passage qu'il était nu, il se mit à chercher ses vêtements dans toute la chambre.

Derek grogna en l'entendant. Stiles ouvrit les yeux et le regarda faire.

« Scott ? » Le latino, se dépêcha de mettre quelque chose devant son matos et regarda Stiles, l'air assez paniqué. « C'est mon tee-shirt. » Lui fit remarquer celui-ci.

« Oui et bien... je cherche mon boxer... » Il n'avait jamais été aussi perdu et paniqué de sa vie, surtout en remarquant que Derek et Stiles étaient aussi nus que lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé à la fin ?!

Derek fronça les sourcils et émergea à son tour, il fixa Scott puis Stiles, de son air renfrogné.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez ici ? » Stiles haussa les sourcils en observant les deux autres.

« Attendez... ne me dites pas que vous ne vous souvenez pas de cette nuit ? » Scott et Derek le regardaient, dubitatif. « Alors ça, c'est la meilleure ! » Rit jaune Stiles avant de se lever pour mettre ses affaires, arrachant au passage le tee-shirt que tenait Scott entre ses mains.

Cependant, les deux ne purent rater ces deux marques visible sur le fessier de Stiles. Deux belles marques de dents. L'une plus petite que l'autre.

Une fois habillé, Stiles partit de la chambre sans un mot de plus, laissant coi les deux autres qui se fixaient à présent.

« On n'a quand même pas... » Dirent-ils d'une même voix qui n'y croyait pas.

Seront-ils seulement un jour ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé.


	2. Derek

Derek ne savait même pas ce qu'il fichait à cette fête. Il nierait le fait qu'il puisse s'inquiéter une seule seconde pour Scott et Stiles. Scott parce qu'il avait encore un peu de mal à contrôler ses pouvoirs, Stiles parce que c'était son ami humain qui avait la fâcheuse tendance de se mettre dans des situations périlleuses. Donc oui, il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter, mais plutôt se crever un œil que de l'avouer haut et fort.

Il n'avait pas bu et ne comptait pas boire, il avait appris à se méfier avec le temps de ce genre de choses et de tout le reste. Il s'inquiétait de la confiance qu'il accordait doucement à ces deux-là, il savait que ça pouvait se retourner à tout moment contre lui. Comme maintenant, en fait... quand Stiles arriva près de lui et l'entraina avec lui pour boire un verre. Il avait réussi à dire non au départ, mais Stiles était tellement insistant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix.

Ses souvenirs étaient assez flous pour la suite, il ne savait pas plus que les autre qu'il y avait de l'aconite dans les verres, il avait suivis Stiles qui lui paraissait plus mignon que jamais, sans se faire prier. Limite, des étoiles dans les yeux tellement il se sentait attiré par ce Stiles. Il n'était pas aussi bavard que celui qu'il connaissait, bien plus calme, sexy et mignon. Il avait envie de...

Non...

Si, clairement.

Il l'avait plaqué contre un mur pour poser ses lévres contre les siennes, l'embrassant comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'il ferait au monde. Un baiser intense et sauvage. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris, honnêtement. Il avait juste eu envie de le faire, et l'avait fais. Ce n'était pas plus compliqué que ça.

C'était tout se dont il se souvenait jusqu'à ce que la voix de Scott le réveille. Il grogna tout d'abord, sortant doucement de son sommeil profond, puis ouvrit un œil en se demandant ce que Scott pouvait bien faire là, d'une part, et de l'autre il sentait l'odeur de Stiles... il grogna, par simple réflexe avant de les fixer tour à tour, à présent qu'il était réveillé par les deux zigotos qui ne pouvaient pas fermer leurs becs.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez ici ? »

Demanda-t-il avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était absolument pas dans sa chambre. Stiles les regarda d'un air ahuris avant de repartir dans un de ses mélodrames à la noix dont il avait le secret, faisant comme si Derek et Scott étaient coupable de quoique ce soit... Il s'en souviendrait quand même ! C'est ce qu'il pensait, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit les marques de dents sur son fessier, dont une était certainement à lui. Il en mettrait sa main à couper. Une fois Stiles partis, Scott et lui se regardèrent.

« On n'a quand même pas... » s'exprimèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Ils étaient tous les trois nus après tout, Derek ne se souvenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé après le baiser... mais il n'aurait jamais baisé un mineur, il n'était pas à ce point irresponsable !

Il fallait qu'il mette tout ça au clair, ne serait-ce que pour son honneur.


	3. Stiles

Quand Stiles se leva ce matin là, il était motivé. Ce soir, il y avait la fête tant attendu, il voulait absolument y allait et enfin se faire remarquer par la belle Lydia, il l'aurait cette fois, il sortirait le grand jeu et elle serait obligé de craquer. De fondre sous son regard tendre de whisky.

Il avait fais attention à ce que tout soit parfait, sa coupe... bien qu'en fait il n'avait pas beacoup de cheveux et pas grand-chose à en faire. Une tenue correct, loin des tee-shirts de geek dont il avait l'habitude, et même un petit cadeau pour sa dulcinée. Non, il ne voulait pas l'acheter, simplement la conquérir et les petits cadeaux aident à faire plaisir.

Depuis que le surnaturel était entré dans sa vie, il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de la draguer ou de ne serait-ce que mettre un plan au point pour réussir à ce qu'elle lui accorde ne serait-ce qu'un rendez-vous.

Il était décidé à être absolument parfait lorsqu'il arriva à la fête et qu'il découvrit avec amertume que Lydia s'était remise avec ce trou-du-cul de Jackson Whittemore.

Autant dire que tout espoir était perdu pour lui, il avait beau être sympa, et pas trop agaçant quand il la fermait, intelligent et pas trop moche... Il ne faisait pas le poids contre Jackson et ça, il le savait. Quitte à passer une soirée de merde, bien qu'il était en compagnie de son meilleur ami, il se mit à boire. De façon excessive, voulant noyer son chagrin.

Il avait même prévu de se retrouver ivre mort, comptant sur son ami loup-garou pour s'occuper de lui, avant de se rendre compte que Derek Hale se trouvait là, les surveillant d'un œil peu avenant. Un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage à ce moment-là, le même moment où il décidait qu'il allait décoincer ce cher Derek qui a toujours les sourcils froncés.

Il partit le voir, sous l'effet de l'alcool il était apparemment devenu suicidaire. Il l'incita à boire, insistant tellement que Derek finit par accepter. Espérant sans doute que Stiles le laisserait tranquille ensuite, c'était mal connaître le fils du shérif, qui ne cessa de lui resservir à boire, et vu l'effet que ça avait sur le loup-garou, celui-ci se laissa faire.

Derek attrapa finalement sa main et le cœur de Stiles rata un battement, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il lui indiqua de se lever et l'entraina avec lui, sur le chemin ils rencontrèrent Scott qui avait l'air complétement béa mais aussi confus. Stiles ne comprit pas ce qui se passait sous ses yeux, en effet, Derek attira Scott tout contre lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Il avait loupé un chapitre ?

Mais l'alcool faisant effet, il ne se posa pas plus de question, surtout que Scott montait les escaliers, rapidement suivis par Derek puis lui, la main toujours dans celle du loup de naissance.

Il ne comprit pas beaucoup plus lorsque Derek et Scott, une fois dans la chambre, se mirent à se déshabiller comme s'ils avaient trop chaud, avant de le regarder de cette façon étrange... comme s'ils allaient le manger tout cru. Ils n'allaient pas faire ça, n'est-ce pas ? Il déglutit mais se retrouva néanmoins dans le lit, les deux loups le déshabillant, le caressant et le léchant comme s'il était une friandise.

Stiles ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait mais il adorait ça, son corps étaient parcouru de frissons qui lui faisaient perdre la tête, sa bouche ne formaient plus que des soupirs et des gémissements de plaisir. Il était comme engourdi par quelque chose de délicieux. Il se retrouvait en sandwich entre les corps de Derek et Scott qui se frottaient à lui en grognant, et alors qu'il approchait de l'orgasme, les deux loups eurent la bonne idée de lui mordre les fesses, le faisant jouir ainsi avant de tous les trois fondent dans un sommeil profond.

Alors quand ils se réveillèrent et que les deux loup-garous avaient oubliés ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, il avait été mortifié. Gêné, honteux et en colère. Il s'était dépêché de remettre ses vêtements avant de filer à l'anglaise...

Comment les deux autres avaient pu oubliés alors qu'il se souvenait des moindres détails ? Et surtout, d'avoir pris son pied entre deux hommes... Entre Scott et Derek...


	4. Peter

Pour lui c'était tout vu.

Il avait remarqué des choses étranges ces temps-ci, des regards qui en disent long, des gestes qui semblent anodins mais qui ne le sont pas... Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait dans la tête des trois jeunes gens mais n'allait pas se faire prier pour intervenir, ça c'est clair.

De toute façon, il n'attendait jamais la permission pour faire quoique ce soit, il n'était pas un petit bêta à la botte de l'alpha, s'il voulait faire quelque chose, il le faisait. Et peu importe les moyens, du moment qu'il parvenait à ses fins c'est tout ce qu'il lui importait.

La fin justifiait les moyens, en sommes.

Et là, elle justifiait totalement qu'il mette de l'aconit tue-loup hallucinatoire dans les boissons. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait et il était presque surpris que personne ne semblait plus se méfiait que ça. Pourtant, il savait qu'ils étaient stupide mais alors à ce niveau-là...

Planqué dans un coin de la pièce où personne ne le remarquerait, il observa les choses se dérouler. Si la première fois il n'avait pas vraiment réussi à avoir Scott, cette fois il semblait complètement délirer dans son coin.

Stiles et Derek étaient ailleurs, un peu plus loin. Derek ne buvait pas tout d'abord mais il fut soulagé de voir que l'hyperactif le saoulait tellement qu'il avait fini par craquer et buvait avec lui. Au début de la soirée, Lydia et Jackson étaient ensemble mais il semblait qu'à présent Lydia roulait des pelles à Malia et Jackson baladait ses mains les fesses de Theo.

D'accord, c'était peut-être un peu plus le bordel que prévu.

Il ne fut même pas surpris de retrouver Brett et Liam se pelotant dans les toilettes, même si c'était bien le dernier endroit qu'il aurait choisis pour ça.

Il n'avait prévu que de donner un petit coup de main, au final il avait surtout l'impression d'avoir donné un grand coup de pied dans la fourmilière.

Il pensait que ça allait se terminer en Sterek vu comme c'était partis, jusqu'à ce que Derek et Stiles bougent de là pour partir vers les escaliers, c'est là que Derek remarqua Scott et l'attrapa pour lui rouler la pelle du siècle. Ensuite, ils étaient partis dans une des chambre en haut et il les avait suivis.

La porte entrouverte, il s'était fais un plaisir de filmer tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans la chambre jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment...

Il avait tellement tout bien vu qu'il bandait à présent.

Ce n'était pas un peu malsain de regarder son neveu faire ce genre de choses ? Et bander en plus de ça ? Si... certainement... mais personne ne serait au courant.

C'est ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Chris débouler dans les escaliers.

« Toi ! » Peter déglutit, ne sachant pas ce qu'il avait contre lui cette fois.

« Chris ? » Le chasseur s'approcha de lui d'un pas décidé.

« Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! »

Peter se crispa lorsque Chris l'empoigna, prêt à se défendre, mais n'en eut pas l'occasion lorsque l'humain le plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa férocement.

Alors celle-là, il ne s'y attendait pas.


	5. Scott 2

Scott resta là, la bouche entrouverte, fixant la porte où son meilleur ami venait de sortir. Il n'y croyait pas. Non seulement il n'y croyait pas mais c'était impossible ! Il n'avait quand même pas pu coucher avec son frère de cœur ?! Pitié non ! Tout mais pas ça ! Stiles était le meilleur ami qu'il n'avait jamais eu, le meilleur ami de ses rêves à ses yeux ! Il n'avait pas fais la bêtise de tout gâcher ?!

Le regard hagard dévia finalement pour se poser sur la masse grommelant qu'était Derek, il n'avait franchement pas l'air heureux de s'être fais réveillé, encore moins dans ces conditions, Scott restait tétanisé là, du moins jusqu'à ce que le drap tombe du corps du loup-garou né et laisse apparaître son imposante virilité, faisant écarquiller les yeux de Scott.

« Oh mon dieu ! »

Derek haussa les sourcils face à ce soudain cri d'hystérie, n'améliorant pas le mal de tête qu'il allait peut-être finalement avoir, entre la cuite d'hier soir et maintenant le réveil en fanfare...

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il finalement en voyant son air déconfis qui n'avait pas l'air de changer.

« Tu-tu-tu-... »

Le Hale le fixa d'un regard désabusé en voyant qu'il n'arrivait même pas à prononcer sa phrase, il se décida enfin à baisser ses yeux là où semblait être ce qui mettait Scott dans tous ses états : son entrejambe. Il haussa les sourcils et l'observa de nouveau.

« Bandes ? » Compléta-t-il le plus simplement du monde.

« Oui ! »

Scott ne comprenait même pas comment Derek pouvait réagir avec autant de détachement, comme si c'était une situation normale de la vie quotidienne ! Il se réveillait dans un lit, nu, avec Stiles et Derek tout aussi nu, et le pire dans l'histoire c'est que Derek bandait !

« C'est naturel, tu sais ? »

« Oui je sais ! »

D'accord, peut-être qu'il s'énervait un peu trop, c'est vrai qu'étant un homme il avait l'habitude de ce genre de situation à son réveil mais là ce n'était pas pareil ! C'était la première fois qu'il se réveillait avec des hommes dans un lit ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait foutu bon sang !

Surtout que maintenant qu'il avait vu l'engin de Derek, déjà il ne le verrait plus jamais de la même façon, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le trouver incroyablement bien membré. Mince, il était foutu.

Et alors que Derek enfilait enfin un boxer pour couvrir son anatomie, Scott décida de faire de même en faisant attention à ce que le Hale ne voit rien de son entrejambe, même si c'était sans doute déjà trop tard. Il mit aussi son jean et se dépêcha de sortir, son tee-shirt à la main, il n'avait même pas fais deux pas qu'il trouva une caméra au sol.

Il haussa un sourcil et la prit entre ses doigts pour l'examiner, elle ne semblait pas casser mais qui avait bien pu la laisser là ?

Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se poser plus de questions ou de pousser la réflexion puisqu'il entendit un cri, ressemblant vraisemblablement à celui de son meilleur ami. Il se précipita alors dans l'escalier, suivant la direction d'où était venu le cri.

« Stiles ?! »


	6. Derek 2

Stiles venait de partir comme une furie. Oui, ce qu'il venait de faire était vraiment digne d'une scène de fille et Derek avait déjà eu droit à plusieurs de ce genre... Non, pas par Stiles, c'était la première par lui et espérait secrètement que ce soit la dernière. Pas qu'il déteste Stiles mais il imaginait que chaque réveil se ferait en fanfare et qu'il ne finirait donc jamais par avoir la paix, pauvre de lui.

Il étouffa un soupir et songea un instant à se rendormir. Ça aurait été une perspective envisageable s'il ne se trouvait pas encore Scott dans cette chambre.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu faire ? Coucher avec Stiles et Scott ? Il s'en souviendrait vu les cris effarouchés qu'aurait poussé Stiles...

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Scott qui semblait en panique et totalement choqué, au point qu'il ne remarquait même pas que ses mains n'étaient pas vraiment placés sur son entrejambe et ne cachait rien de sa virilité.

Et comment dire...

Oui, comment expliquer qu'il se sentait émoustillé à cette simple vue ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas. Il n'aimait pas les hommes, normalement. En plus Scott... Pas qu'il n'appréciait pas Scott, il avait un côté naïf entre mignon et agaçant, mais il était aussi intelligent, assez débrouillard, il apprenait plutôt vite, c'était dommage qu'il n'avait pas confiance en lui.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ça n'expliquait pas sa propre réaction face au sexe de Scott. Il avait toujours pensé qu'une queue n'était qu'une queue et il en avait déjà vu plein dans son adolescence, dans les vestiaires de sport. Mais là, c'était complètement différent. Au point qu'il bougea légèrement pour mieux voir et c'est là que le drap tomba.

Merde. Il était à la vue de Scott et celui-ci ne l'avait pas manqué visiblement. Il l'avait surpris en se mettant presque à crier comme un hystérique.

Il commença à comprendre quand il sentit cette douce chaleur dans ces reins, celle qu'on sent le matin au réveil ou dans d'autres circonstances...

Il était grillé, et pas qu'un peu vu la réaction de Scott. Il garda pourtant une mine neutre, voulant sauver le peu d'honneur qu'il lui restait et fit comme si tout cela était parfaitement normal, même s'il pensait tout le contraire.

Le pire dans l'histoire ? Ça avait l'air de marcher. Il ne savait pas par quel miracle mais le principal était d'avoir sauvé la face ! Pour le moment, parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'il n'était pas prés d'oublier la vision de l'entrejambe du jeune Scott.

En plus des fesses de Stiles. C'est qu'il les avait cumulés l'air de rien. Voilà qui résumait bien sa vie tout de même, se réveiller dans un lit avec deux garçons même pas majeur ! Il ne fallait pas demander à quel point il était au fond du trou !

Il soupira de nouveau avant de finalement se mettre en quête de son boxer, pouvant enfin cacher sa virilité, suivit rapidement de Scott qui s'habilla et partit de la chambre sans un mot de plus.

Derek fronça un peu les sourcils, il n'y avait à présent plus personne dans la chambre avec lui, et il avait toujours son petit problème à l'entrejambe. Personne ne verrait d'inconvénient à ce qu'il se soulage, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais à peine eut-il mis sa main dans son boxer que le cri de Stiles se fit entendre, il jura entre ses dents. Pas possible d'être tranquille cinq minutes !


	7. Stiles 2

**Si tout ce passe bien alors vous avez ce chapitre et je ne suis même pas chez moi ! En effet, ce week-end je pars au Puy-Du-Fou et j'ai demandé à une gentille fée de poster un chapitre pour mes précieux lecteurs que j'adore !**

 **Voici donc le chapitre 7 tant attendu de "Une question de point de vue", et n'oubliez pas que le bonheur c'est simple comme une review ;)**

* * *

L'humain de la meute sortait en furie de la chambre, il était hors de lui ! Comment ces deux gugusses pouvaient ne pas se souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé la veille !? Il s'était douté que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond mais s'était laissé aller à l'ivresse du moment. Mais à ce point ! Derek et Scott ne se souvenaient de rien ! Il était complètement ridicule. Et humilié.

Il traversa le couloir d'une traite, ne regardant même pas où il marchait, continuant tout droit, les larmes commençant à poindre le bout de leur nez et l'empêchant de voir correctement. Bon sang ! Il n'était tout de même pas si fragile au point de pleurer pour ça, si ?

Il descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre et commença à ralentir en voyant divers cadavres jonchant le sol... Ce n'était bien sûr pas de véritables cadavres, simplement des gens inconscients après une nuit beaucoup trop agitée. Lui-même savait de quoi il s'agissait, il avait vécu la même.

Avec le recul, il ne comprenait même pas comment ça avait pu tourner de cette façon. Il avait dragué Derek, d'accord, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi Scott était arrivé dans la partie. Est-ce que ça signifiait quelque chose ? Peut-être que Derek était plus attiré par Scott que par lui ? Et comme il était tout excité, il l'avait embarqué avec eux... Il ne savait pas, il avait beau y réfléchir, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

Il faudrait qu'il leur pose la question mais pas maintenant. Pas tant qu'il ne s'est pas calmé et qu'il risque simplement de se mettre à pleurer devant et baragouiner des choses incompréhensibles. Il n'avait pas envie d'un autre moment gênant dans l'immédiat.

Son regard se posa sur les corps inertes mais respirant dispersés un peu partout. Il y avait des gens qu'il connaissait, d'autres non, certains même qu'il n'avait pourtant pas vu à la soirée hier soir. Peu importe, il haussa les épaules avant que son regard ne tombe sur Liam, endormi comme un bienheureux dans les bras de Brett.

Il cligna des yeux avant de se tâter les poches pour retrouver son portable et prit une photo de ces deux là, histoire d'avoir une preuve pour plus tard. Il se demanda s'il y avait d'autres couples du genre et plutôt que sortir enfin de la maison, il se mit à chercher d'autres gens.

Il put prendre en photo Theo agrippant fermement Jackson comme si sa vie en dépendait, et Malia à moitié nue sur le corps étendu de Lydia. D'accord, tout allait bien semblait-il... ça n'avait pas été le bordel que de son côté, visiblement. Mais le pire restait à venir.

Alors qu'il partait au salon, il ne s'attendait décidément pas à ce qu'il allait trouver. En effet, à présent dans la pièce, son regard se porta sur le canapé, puis sur une paire de fesses. Ouais, une paire fesses blanches, maculées... et poilues. Son regard s'arrondit alors qu'il comprenait qu'il s'agissait de fesses d'homme, et pas tout jeune. Il aurait dû fuir dans la seconde, ne pas aller plus loin, mais son regard en décida autrement et remonta pour trouver la tête de Peter...

Un cri lui échappa avant même qu'il s'en rende compte. Sous la surprise, il ne contrôlait plus rien.

Ce fut pire encore lorsqu'il remarqua la tête de la personne sous lui, c'est à dire Chris. Un autre cri suivit et il partit en courant, ni plus ni moins.

Il sortit de la maison et ce ne fut que là que son cri cessa. Oh mon dieu, il allait devoir se laver les yeux à l'eau de javel. Il avait vu les fesses de Peter ! Et le loup-garou était sur le canapé avec Chris ! Il ne voulait même pas imaginé ce qu'ils avaient pu faire !

Oh non, pas d'image, pitié... trop tard.


	8. Peter 2

Peter se faisait embrasser par Chris. Ça pourrait même carrément passer pour une attaque si seulement il n'avait pas posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Peter ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il venait de se passer, un plan à trois entre son neveu, Stiles et Scott passe encore mais que Chris se jette sur lui pour l'embrasser ? Définitivement, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans cette soirée. Entre autre, Chris sentait l'alcool à plein nez, agressant presque les sens aiguisés du loup. Il gronda finalement et le repoussa avec force.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend !? » Chris le regardait à présent, les larmes aux yeux.

« Il se passe que j'en ai marre de me cacher ! Marre de devoir dissimuler les sentiments que j'ai pour toi ! » Peter le regardait à présent avec incompréhension.

« Quels sentiments ? » Le chasseur soupira fortement.

« T'es vraiment aveugle pour un loup-garou ! Je suis amoureux, de toi, espèce d'abruti ! » Voyant que Peter ne réagissait pas, le fixant comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait, il continua. « Alors que t'as détruit ma famille ! »

« Oui et la tienne a détruit la mienne, on dit match nul ? »

« C'est pas un concours putain ! »

Chris se prit la tête entre les mains, visiblement à bout, ce qui donna un petit pincement au cœur à Peter, lui qui pensait ne plus rien ressentir depuis longtemps... il se trompait lourdement. Il savait que tout cela n'était pas sa faute, mais il y avait contribué, il ne pouvait le nier c'était sûr. Si seulement les choses étaient plus simples... pour lui, pour eux. Si être ensemble ne les faisait pas souffrir.

Il s'approcha finalement de l'humain et le prit dans ses bras, ce qui fit instantanément arrêter l'autre de pleurer. Il devait se demander ce que faisait Peter, et le loup se posait la même question. C'était gênant pour lui et étrange, il n'avait pas serré quelqu'un dans ses bras depuis tellement d'années qu'il ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que Peter se décide à s'écarter de lui pour l'embrasser cette fois, ne lui laissant pas de répits, et lui montrant que ce qu'il ressentait, ce n'était pas rien.

Une chose en entraînant une autre, Chris le guida jusqu'en bas, l'amenant au canapé, se déshabillant en chemin, Peter avait même laissé tomber la caméra sans s'en rendre compte. Il n'avait plus vraiment la tête à ça.

Les lèvres de Chris avaient quelque chose d'extraordinaire, et que dire de son corps, son regard, ses mains... il n'avait jamais imaginé ressentir ça, encore moins pour son plus grand ennemi, c'est sans doute pour ça qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé une seule seconde qu'une telle chose puisse arriver. Qu'il puisse encore plus l'aimer que de le haïr...

Les vêtements partis, les hommes s'étaient caressés bien plus que la morale le voulait, au point de faire ressentir un plaisir incontestable et incomparable aux deux hommes censés se détester.

Ils s'étaient endormis là, sur le canapé, dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, alors que tous les autres jeunes gens présents étaient tellement en train de comater qu'ils n'avaient même pas vu ce qu'il se passait sous leurs yeux. Ça n'était pas plus mal, dira-t-on.

Ce n'est qu'à son réveil, par un cri assourdissant, que Peter, tombant nez-à-nez avec le visage de Chris encore endormis sur lui et les fesses à l'air, que le loup réalisa toute l'étendue de sa bêtise. Il avait laissé un Chris ivre profiter de lui, puis Stiles les surprendre au réveil dans les bras l'un de l'autre...

« Et merde... »


	9. Scott 3

Arrivant à son tour dans le salon, il n'y avait plus de Stiles, mais Scott ne croyait pas ce qu'il était en train de voir. Il restait bouche-bée devant cette scène. Il s'approcha doucement des corps inanimé des deux hommes et ne réussit à se retenir de donner une petite claque sur le derrière rebondis de Peter qui grogna sur le coup.

« Hé ! »

Pris la main dans la sac, Scott prit la poudre d'escampette et fila plus vite encore qu'une étoile filante, voyant alors la jeep de Stiles s'éloigner, il soupira.

Scott était finalement rentré chez lui, la tête dans le pâté et l'esprit ailleurs. Il était tout embrouillé et se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire pour se réconcilier avec Stiles cette fois. Il regarda la caméra qu'il avait toujours à la main se demandant à qui elle appartenait. Il haussa les épaules et la brancha à son ordinateur, se disant que ce qu'il y avait dessus lui donnerait peut-être un indice sur le propriétaire.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux choqués lorsque l'image laissa apparaître lui, Stiles et Derek, nus et en train de se caresser... enfin surtout en train de procurer du plaisir à Stiles visiblement qui n'avait pas l'air contre du tout. Il semblait perdre pied face au plaisir qu'ils lui donnaient, et son corps nus, son visage excités, ses petits gémissements n'arrangeaient rien.

Scott rougit furieusement, se sentant accablé de culpabilité alors que l'excitation le gagnait. Il n'avait jamais vu son meilleur ami sous cet angle mais il semblait que la nuit dernière il avait fais bien plus que le voir, et le pire dans l'histoire c'est que, même en se disant que c'était mal et qu'il ne devrait pas, il était excité comme ce n'était pas permis devant cette vidéo.

N'y tenant plus, il commença par ouvrir son pantalon pour se caresser à travers son boxer, il ne put retenir un faible gémissement. Il pensait au cul de Stiles, à sa peau douce et parfaite, à son odeur exaltante... mais aussi à Derek. À ses mains fermes mais agréable, à sa queue qu'il avait pu admirer ce matin en pleine érection. Bon sang. Il n'avait pourtant aimé que les filles, pourquoi soudainement ces deux-là le mettaient sens-dessus-dessous ?!

Il sortit son membre de sa tanière et le prit dans sa main pour le caresser comme il se doit, continuant de matter la vidéo, au même rythme que Stiles se faisait caresser. Il s'était déjà masturbé en regardant des films pornos, mais là ça n'avait rien à voir. Parce qu'il était en train de fantasmer sur des gens qu'il connaissait réellement, des gens sur qui il n'avait jamais eu de vues avant ! Il se sentait sale c'est vrai, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison du plaisir qu'il était en train de se procurer.

S'imaginant en train de s'enfoncer en Stiles. Ou de se faire prendre par Derek. Ou même les deux en même temps, ce qui fasait double plaisir. Il n'y tenait plus, il avait l'impression que sa main n'était pas suffisante mais elle le menait tout de même doucement à l'orgasme. Il laissa échapper un doux soupir.

« Derek... Stiles... » Murmura-t-il au bord de l'orgasme.

« Besoin d'aide ? »

Scott se stoppa net en entendant cette voix, les yeux écarquillés, il se tourna doucement vers Derek... le sexe toujours en main et la vidéo tournant encore sur son ordinateur.

Putain il était foutu.


	10. Derek 3

Derek avait suivi le cri hystérique de Stiles, il était descendu dans le salon, découvrant les corps un peu partout sans se soucier de qui, quoi, comment ou pourquoi. Il gronda légèrement en voyant Peter les fesses à l'air et fut à peine surpris en remarquant le corps sous lui. Il soupira doucement et eut la bonne idée de lui balancer un boxer dessus avant de fuir les lieux du crimes. Après tout, lui aussi avait fauter cette nuit, même s'il ne s'expliquait pas cet état de fait. Il s'était réveillé nu dans un lit, avec un Scott et un Stiles tout aussi nu que lui, ça ressemblait à une mauvaise blague. Une mauvaise blague de Stiles. Non, d'un énergumène pire encore...

Mettant ça de côté pour le moment, il arriva dehors et s'aperçut que les deux autres avaient déjà quitté les lieux sans l'attendre. Ce qui n'était pas surprenant, en fait, loin de là, ils n'avaient aucune raison de rester, mis à part de mettre au clair ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit. À croire qu'il n'y avait que lui qui avait envie d'un échange sympathique sur le fait qu'ils aient probablement couché tous les trois ensembles durant cette nuit et d'entendre Stiles les traitant d'abrutis parce qu'ils ne se souvenaient de rien.

Réflexion faite, il n'était pas pressé d'avoir cette discussion, avec Stiles en tout cas. C'est donc tout naturellement, qu'il prit la route pour se rendre chez Scott. En arrivant devant la maison, il sut tout de suite qu'il était bien là en apercevant sa moto. Il n'attendit pas plus pour entrer sans demander l'autorisation, comme il avait coutume de faire, ne se méfiant pas assez de ce qu'il pourrait trouver à l'intérieur.

C'est quand il commença à entendre les gémissements de Scott, notamment son prénom, qu'il eut une petite idée de ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre du garçon. Ça ne l'arrêta pas pour autant, bien au contraire, il était curieux, ne s'étant pas douté un seul instant que le latino pourrait fantasmer sur lui, Scott avait toujours eu des vues sur les filles, pourquoi en aurait-il eu pour lui ? Il s'approcha de la porte entrebâillé et put allégrement mater Scott se branlant devant un fil... rectification, devant une sextape d'eux, prodiguant des caresses sexuelles à Stiles mis en sandwich entre les deux. Bon, au moins ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit n'était plus un mystère.

Scott arrivait doucement à sa fin, et il le savait, il aurait pu repartir de là comme il était arrivé, si seulement les gémissements de Scott n'avait pas réveillé la bête qu'il avait réussi à calmer il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça. Il entra finalement dans la chambre.

« Besoin d'aide ? »

Le visage perdu, hébété, et rosis par ce qu'il était en train de faire, était absolument adorable, trouvait Derek qui ne put s'empêcher un petit sourire en coin signé Hale.

« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? » Demanda-t-il. Le latino déglutit, difficilement et maladroit.

« Je peux tout t'expliquer... » Commença Scott, mais Derek ne le laissa pas aller plus loin.

Il s'approcha de lui comme un prédateur avançant sur sa proie et sans même lui demander son avis, il s'agenouilla entre ses cuisses laissé ouverte, caressa la peau de ces dernières alors que sa bouche venait rencontrer ce membre délaissé et pourtant toujours dressé avec vigueur. Il le prit entre ses lèvres pour le sucer avidement tout en se caressant.

Scott hoqueta légèrement sous la sensation, ne s'attendant vraisemblablement pas à ce que ça se termine ainsi. Il se laissa pourtant faire, de toute façon avec ce que lui faisait Derek il n'allait pas se plaindre. Sa main vint se perdre dans les cheveux noirs de l'ancien alpha dont la bouche s'activait de plus en plus sur le membre dressé.

L'alpha couina sous ses attentions, son corps se cambrant sous le plaisir, il ne tarda pas à jouir dans la bouche de Derek qui avala la semence sans se faire prier. Il laissa à peine le plus jeune reprendre son souffle qu'il l'embarquait déjà dans son lit.

Il n'en avait pas terminer avec lui.


	11. Stiles 3

Stiles n'avait pas attendu de s'être lavé les yeux à la javel, sachant très bien que les deux autres zigotos n'allaient pas tarder, il se dépêcha de prendre sa voiture qui, par le plus grand des miracle, démarra du premier coup. Il partit, jetant un regard dans son rétro-viseur où il put voir Scott arriver à son tour dehors et le regarder s'éloigner. Il accéléra, juste pour être sûr.

Il fut rapidement chez lui et monta dans sa chambre sans même se soucier si son père était là ou non. Il ferma sa porte et se posa un instant contre celle-ci. Il soupira doucement avant qu'un sourire ne s'élargisse sur son visage. Puis il se jeta littéralement dans son lit en poussant un cri tout excité, il s'enroula dans sa couverture sous un bruit qui frôlait la gagatisation.

« Je l'ai fait ! »

Dans sa grande liste de choses à faire, il pouvait à présent cocher « coucher avec un mec », « faire un threesome », « coucher avec Scott », « avoir une aventure avec Derek ». C'était la plus belle soirée, que dis-je, la plus belle nuit de sa vie ! Il avait envie de recommencer dans la seconde !

Minute papillon. Ils n'avaient fais que le caresser, est-ce que ça comptait comme coucher ? Il n'en savait rien, et son cul était toujours vierge. Était-ce une si mauvaise chose, au final ? Ça avait l'air de faire sacrément mal tout de même, il faut dire que de base ce n'est pas vraiment un endroit pour ce genre de choses.

Il secoua doucement la tête, il s'éloignait du sujet. Le fait est qu'il s'était tout de même passé quelque chose entre eux, quelque chose... de fort et incontrôlable. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il y avait des sentiments dans cette histoire, ou parce que Derek et Scott étaient des loups ou... autre chose. Ce genre d'histoire lui échappaient complètement. Et il ne savait pas encore comment il allait s'expliquer avec les deux autres, surtout s'ils ne se souvenaient de rien, alors ils ne voudraient certainement pas remettre le couvert et essaieraient d'oublier cette mésaventure.

Il soupira de dépit de cette fois. Il avait envie de revivre cette expérience une deuxiéme fois, d'être pris en sandwich par son meilleur ami et Sourwolf... le mec qui lui avait toujours foutu la trouille mais qu'il n'avait de cesse d'imaginer au pieu. Tout deux des fantasmes sur pattes, à sa portée en plus ! Il connaissait Scott depuis le berceau, et c'était peut-être un peu bizarre qu'il fasse ce genre de chose avec son « frère de cœur », mais il s'en fichait. C'était bon. Tellement bon que c'était inimaginable pour lui jusque-là. Et Derek, le grand méchant loup dans toute sa splendeur, plus gentil au final qu'on le dirait au premier abord.

S'il devait choisir entre les deux... Bon s'il devait choisir qui sauver, ce serait son meilleur pote, mais s'il devait choisir qui il voulait au pieu alors ce serait Derek. Même si, de ce qu'il avait pu voir, Scott n'avait rien à lui envier. Finalement, il n'avait pas envie de choisir, il voulait avoir les deux. Mais était-ce seulement possible ? S'il arrivait à en avoir ne serait-ce qu'un, alors il pouvait déjà se considérer comme heureux. Mais déjà, il fallait régler la situation, après tout c'était eux qui s'étaient jetés sur lui, il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Tout à fais, ils n'ont plus qu'à prendre leurs responsabilités les deux bougres d'ânes.

Ouais... autant rêver comme on dit. Non, il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose qui les mette au pied du mur, histoire de pouvoir avoir son deuxième round sans se mettre l'un ou l'autre à dos. Parce que l'un était son meilleur ami et l'autre lui faisait un peu peur. Et tous les deux sauvaient un peu tout le monde, que ce soit lui, ou l'un et l'autre alors bon... ce serait bête de se les mettre à dos pour une histoire de coucherie. Il se mit à tourner en rond dans sa chambre, cherchant des idées, s'arrêtant à chaque fois qu'il pensait en avoir une.. puis reprenait en se rendant compte que c'était une mauvaise idée. Puis il dut s'arrêter net.

« Bon sang, tu me donnes le tournis ! J'ai peut-être la réponse à tes questions, Stiles. »

* * *

 **Je devais publier le chapitre 8 de Gardien de nuit mais alors que j'étais à plus de la moitié... on m'a empêché d'écrire T-T du coup vous avez ce chapitre aujourd'hui, j'espère qu'il vous a plu même s'il n'y a pas de lemon, mais ça viendra ne vous en faites pas.**

 **Merci pour les audacieux qui osent mettre des reviews ! En tant qu'auteur on se sent parfois bien seul.**


	12. Peter 3

**Comme je n'ai pas vraiment pu écrire ce week-end ( pour cause de Y/con ) mais comme j'ai vu quelque chose qui m'a quelques peu crispé, je me suis dis que c'était l'occasion de publier un nouveau chapitre tout prêt ! Bonne lecture à vous et pleins de papouilles ;)**

* * *

Peter s'était réveillé suite au cri strident d'un hyperactif, dans les bras d'un certain chasseur. Bien, jusque-là rien d'étrange, il fut néanmoins bien plus surpris quand l'alpha lui tapa sur les fesses, ce qui provoqua en lui un profond grondement. D'où son premier bêta se permettait ce genre de choses ?! Le summum de l'agacement fut atteint lorsque son neveu débarqua, visiblement pas très heureux de le voir nu là, encore moins étalé sur Christopher, il lui jeta un boxer dessus avant de partir lui aussi. Décidément, ils s'étaient donné le mot ?

Il opta enfin pour se lever, enfila son boxer et s'habilla avant que les autres ne se réveillent à leur tour. Voyant que l'humain dormait toujours à poings fermés, il ne savait par quel miracle, il prit une petite couverture polaire qu'il lui mit dessus, histoire de cacher le plus important. Il n'y avait que lui qui avait droit de profiter de ce corps à présent. Lui seul.

Ayant compris que Stiles avait fuis les deux autres, et qu'il avait perdu sa caméra certainement ramassé par l'un des trois, il se mit en route pour la maison Stilinski, se disant que si elle devait être chez quelqu'un, il y avait plus de chance que ce soit lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais une fois dans la maison de Stiles, il ne vit pas sa caméra. Non, il vit l'adolescent tourner et retourner en rond dans sa chambre, se prenant la tête inutilement sur ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit sans doute. Il soupira avant de finalement intervenir, entrant dans la chambre du jeune homme comme si tout ceci était on ne peut plus normal.

« Bon sang, tu me donnes le tournis ! J'ai peut-être la réponse à tes questions, Stiles. »

Le môme s'arrêta net. Au moins c'était efficace. Il le regardait avec ses yeux de hiboux, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu.

« Peter ? Mais... »

« Je sais. Tu n'as pas vu ma caméra par hasard ? » L'humain fronça les sourcils.

« Ta caméra ? » Répéta-t-il hébété.

« Apparemment non... Bon, tu dois certainement te demander pourquoi tu as plus ou moins eu des rapports sexuels avec tes deux amis. »

« Euuuh.. Attendez, comment vous êtes au courant ?! »

« Parce que non seulement je vous ai vu mais c'est moi qui ai planifié tout ça. »

« Pardon ? » S'étrangla presque le jeune homme.

« Exactement. Parce que vous avez tous les trois une attirance les uns pour les autres et que si je n'avais rien fais, vous auriez continué à vous tourner autour sans jamais agir. »

Stiles le fixait bouche-bée, comme si pour une fois, il n'arrivait à rien dire. Avait-il cassé l'humain ? Il se le demandait vraiment. Mais il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que l'autre reconnecte son cerveau.

« C'est une blague ? » Demanda-t-il sceptique.

« Allons bon, est-ce que tu vas vraiment nier le fait qu'ils t'attirent ? Eux deux ? » Stilinski se passa la main dans les cheveux, mal à l'aise.

« Ce n'est pas que... mais... c'est pas possible ! »

« Bien sûr que si. Vous en avez envie tous les trois, pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas l'être ? »

« Je ne sais pas... » Soupira Stiles, perdu et confu.

« écoute, il y a un moyen très simple de le savoir. Le deuxième qui est sorti c'est Scott, il a sûrement la caméra avec lui, et s'il a la bonne idée de regarder la vidéo alors il y a des chances pour qu'il s'amuse... tu ne voudrais pas rater ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Peter fixait Stiles, devenant rouge devant ses insinuations, mais de toute évidence il ne pouvait pas le contredire, le gamin attrapant ses clés de voiture en partant déjà de la maison sans même prendre la peine de le saluer. Quelle bande de bras cassés tout de même, ils ne savaient rien faire sans lui...


	13. Scott 4

Oh bon sang de... Derek venait d'approcher de lui, au départ il pensait vraiment qu'il allait s'en prendre à lui pour avoir osé se toucher devant une sex tape d'eux, il fut bien surpris quand celui-ci s'agenouilla entre ses jambes pour prendre son sexe en bouche et le faire jouir ainsi. On ne lui avait jamais fais de gâterie, et celle-là il s'en rappellerait longtemps. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que c'était si bon, ni que Derek était aussi doué.

Encore pantelant de la jouissance, il se laissa faire alors que le loup né l'embarquait dans le lit sans lui demander son avis. Allongé dans le lit, son regard s'attarda sur le torse de l'autre qui venait d'apparaître alors que le plus âgé se désapait sans pudeur. Il se lécha les lèvres, tous ses sens en éveil mais surtout cet effroyable excitation qui le faisait déjà bander à nouveau.

Son regard descendant, il remarqua enfin le jean ouvert de Hale et sa queue dressée fiérement, elle était conséquente, du moins d'après lui, mais ça ne l'effrayait pas. Bien au contraire. Il s'approcha doucement de la bête, curieux et attisé qu'il était, il prit le membre en main et commença à faire un léger va et vient.

Le grondement de plaisir que Derek échappa lui procura un doux frison de plaisir. Il avait envie de l'entendre encore, de l'entendre plus, qu'il grogne pour lui. Comme un loup le ferait pour son compagnon. Il voulait lui procurer du plaisir et le sentir fébrile sous ses attentions. Il observa brièvement le visage de Derek, pour être sûr qu'il ne rechigne pas, encore inexpérimenté qu'il était, sa langue vint finalement passer le long de la dureté.

Entendre les soupirs de bien-être et plaisir de Hale, fit naître en lui de nouveaux frissons, comme des petites décharges électriques se terminant dans son bassin qui le faisaient devenir de plus en plus chaud. Il avait ressenti quelque chose de similaire avec Allison, c'est vrai, mais pas comme ça. Pas à ce point. Il l'aimait et la désirait, là il avait surtout l'impression qu'il allait devenir dingue. Derek lui faisait perdre la tête.

Scott se rallongea finalement dans le lit, ses yeux remplis de désir rencontrant ceux du loup de naissance qui poussa un faible gémissement de frustration.

« Prends-moi Derek... je te veux. »

Au regard du plus âgé, il n'allait certainement pas se faire prier. Il le fit se retourner sur le ventre avant de lui écarter les fesses, il ne dit rien mais le plus jeune sentit sa barbe de trois jours râper contre sa peau avant sa langue sur son intimité. Il poussa un soupir, se sentant étrange, ce n'était pas désagréable du tout mais il se sentait tout chose. Il lui faisait goûter à de nouvelles sensations qui lui faisaient doucement perdre tout contrôle. Quoique, il l'avait peut-être déjà perdu.

Sa langue le pénétra, lubrifiant ainsi cette partie intime que personne n'avait touché de cette façon, avant d'y ajouter un doigt. Scott se cambrait doucement à ses attentions, poussant des râles érotique ne faisant que l'exciter un peu plus, à n'en pas douter. Il n'avait pas besoin de le voir, il le sentait, Derek se retenait pour lui, pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Un deuxième doigts rejoint la partie, et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ses hanches se mirent à bouger d'elles-mêmes, à la recherche de plus, de libération. Il émit un petit cri quand l'autre tomba sur la boule de plaisir qu'il n'hésitait pas à malmener.

« Derek... » Chouina-t-il. « Derek... Vas-y, je t'en supplie... »

Ses mots eurent enfin l'effet escompté, du moins c'est ce qu'il se dit quand les doigts du loup né le quittèrent et furent remplacer par quelque chose de bien plus gros, lui faisait pousser un nouveau cri.

Comment décrire ce sentiment étrange ? C'était à la fois dur, merveilleusement bon, ça faisait mal mais procurait un intense plaisir, effrayant et attrayant à la fois...


	14. Derek 4

**Je sais ce que vous vous dîtes ! "Oh mon Dieu ! Un chapitre de "une question de point de vue" ! mais c'est noël avant l'heure ! à moins que ce soit l'auteur qui nous fasse une autre crise..."**

 **Alors non, pas de panique, Dieu n'a rien à voir dans tout ça et je vais bien ! Enfin, peut-être pas bien mais mieux en tout cas, c'est déjà ça. Comme vos messages m'ont énormément touché je me suis dis que j'allais tout de même vous faire un chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Soit dit en passant, je sais que beaucoup trouvent ces chapitres courts, encore plus que d'habitude, et c'est le format que j'ai choisis pour cette fic, désolé xD Encore que, à la base c'était un OS donc il s'est beaucoup allongé !**

 **Bonne lecture mes gentils lecteurs !**

* * *

Derek avait attrapé Scott pour le mettre sur le lit et commencer à le dévorer. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ça, c'était vraiment intense. Son sang affluait dans ses veines comme quelque chose de brûlant, lui faisant perdre la tête. Oui, il devait bien avoir perdu la tête pour soumettre ainsi à lui le gentil petit Scott, en même temps on n'a pas idée de se faire surprendre en pleine séance de masturbation.

On n'avait pas non plus idée de surprendre quelqu'un en pleine action mais ça, il dirait que ça n'avait rien à voir.

Nu tout les deux sur ce lit, la chaleur et l'excitation montant en lui comme quelque chose d'inébranlable, il venait enfin goûter le corps du jeune latino. Il n'avait jamais pensé une seule seconde éprouver du désir pour lui, encore moins à ce point. Il en venait même à se demander si on ne lui avait pas fais prendre de l'aphrodisiaque, ou pire que les chaleurs existent vraiment pour les loup-garous. Ça expliquerait sa vision de ce matin de Peter avec Chris...

Stop, stop ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à ça.

Il observa le corps sous lui et toute pensée parasite s'envola, il se lécha les lèvres, recommençant à s'attaquer à ce corps qu'il allait étreindre plus que de raison. C'était sa première fois avec un homme, puisque la veille ne comptait pas, il essayait d'être prévenant et de le préparer comme il se doit. Il se retenait pour ne pas lui faire trop mal, il voulait le faire sien, mais bien. Surtout parce qu'il voudrait bien recommencer plus tard et pour cela il fallait que Scott en garde un bon souvenir.

Bien que celui-ci ne l'aidait pas à garder le contrôle en continuant de le supplier de le prendre.

L'excitation de Derek était telle qu'à cet instant elle en devenait douloureuse. Ça en devenait même compliqué de ne pas jouir dans l'instant, mais ce serait triste qu'il n'y ait même pas de round. Heureusement que Scott l'avait déjà fais venir avec sa bouche, sinon il aurait déjà jouis depuis longtemps comme un adolescent dont les hormones ne savaient plus où donner de la tête.

Bien qu'adolescent, il était plutôt hétéro, qu'est-ce qui avait changé ?

Depuis, il avait rencontré Scott et Stiles, voilà ce qui s'était passé. Il finit par pénétrer le beau latino, essayant de se refréner pour y aller doucement. Le problème c'est qu'une fois à l'intérieur de l'antre chaude du plus jeune, se retenir était inconcevable. Il grogna doucement sous le plaisir qui parcourait à présent son corps avant de se mettre à bouger en lui, poussant des râles trahissant à quel point il prenait son pied.

Ses mains agrippèrent fermement les hanches de l'adolescent, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans sa peau alors qu'il butait au fond de lui d'un coup sec, le faisant crier sur le coup. Il adorait sa voix, mais surtout, il adorait le faire crier, supplier, gémir, de toutes les façons possible. Il vint déposer des baisers le long de sa nuque, le latino frémissait de plaisir entre ses bras, il paraissait si faible, si inoffensif dans ses bras. Il pourrait n'en faire qu'une bouchée.

C'est probablement déjà ce qu'il était en train de faire, sur un autre plan.

Le loup de naissance l'embrassa chaudement, cet être qui avait failli devenir son bêta et pour qui il avait bien plus d'affection qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, qui embrouillait ses sens et ne le laissait jamais seul face au danger.

Il sursauta en entendant quelqu'un tousser, ayant pour une fois baissé sa garde.

« Je vous dérange, peut-être ? »


	15. Stiles 4

Après la visite de Peter, Stiles s'était mis en route pour chez Scott. C'était juste plus fort que lui, il fallait qu'il sache, plus que tout, il devait poser les questions qui lui brûlaient les lévres à au moins un des concernés, et il allait commencer par son frère de cœur. Enfin, frère de cœur... est-ce qu'il pouvait encore le considérer comme tel après cette nuit ? Il avait un gros doute là-dessus. Cette nuit avait changé leurs relations, et ça ne reviendrait certainement jamais à la normale même après une discussion.

Après tout, est-ce qu'il le voulait seulement ? Pas vraiment, non, mais il ne voulait pas les perdre non plus, donc ça dépendait un peu d'eux.

Il arriva rapidement devant chez Scott et sans tarder attrapa les clés qu'il utilisait habituellement pour entrer comme s'il était chez lui. Bien sûr, il était à des années lumières de se douter de ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer à l'étage au-dessus. S'il l'avait su, il aurait sans doute fais demi-tour. Ou peut-être pas.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il prit le chemin habituel, et se raidit en entendant les gémissements provenant de... oui, de la chambre de Scott.

Il approcha lentement de la porte laissé entrouverte, déglutissant avec peine. Il fut surpris de voir Scott et Derek entreprendre des activités peu orthodoxe, ou en tout cas, auquel il n'aurait pas songé en les imaginant tout les deux. Sans lui pour mettre le feu aux poudres. Il se lécha doucement les lévres alors que Scott s'occupait de la queue de Derek qui avait l'air d'apprécier cela.

Stiles imagina sans difficulté la bouche de Scott lui prodiguer le même traitement, son membre se dressant déjà sous l'excitation qui le gagnait. Bon sang, est-ce qu'ils voulaient l'allumer en continue depuis hier soir ? Si c'était le cas, ça marchait très bien.

Ça empira lorsqu'ils se mirent au lit, n'en pouvant plus Stiles sortit sa queue dur pour se caresser en rythme, perdant toute pensée cohérente. Il les regardait, les entendait, il se sentait tout chose. Jamais rien ne l'avait mis dans une état pareil, c'était bien meilleur que tout les pornos qu'il avait pu regarder.

Il haleta, son membre suintant de liquide pré-séminale. Il aimait ce qu'il voyait, mais il voulait plus, il voulait les sentir tous les deux...

Alors il s'était montré, queue en main, et récoltant enfin l'attention des autres qui semblaient assez surpris et pris de court.

« Je peux me joindre à vous ? »

Scott et Derek s'échangérent un regard avant d'acquiescer, plus qu'entendu et ravi de l'accueillir. Stiles se déshabilla entiérement et rapidement, ne voulant pas faire les choses à moitié, et vint chevaucher le visage de Scott alors qu'il attrapait celui de Derek pour l'embrasser.

C'était fou la facilité avec laquelle il arrivait à prendre ses marques avec eux, comme si ça coulait simplement de source. Derek répondit chaudement à son baiser alors qu'il recommençait à bouger à l'intérieur de Scott. Stiles put sentir les mains fébriles de son meilleur ami palpait ses cuisses. Il poussa un petit couinement en sentant sa langue venant cajoler ses bourses et sa verge.

C'était encore mieux que lorsqu'il l'avait imaginé.

Et alors qu'il pensait arriver doucement au nirvana, Scott fit une chose qui termina simplement et purement de l'achever. Sa langue baladeuse se balada plus loin, venant s'occuper de son intimité, avant d'y introduire un doigt. Une intrusion toute nouvelle qu'il ne trouva pas déplaisante et qui le fit pousser un petit cri alors qu'il se répandait sur le torse de son latino préféré.


	16. Peter 4

Après le départ de Stiles, Peter se dit que tout se déroulait à la perfection, mis à part un petit soucis qu'il avait mis de côté le temps d'un instant. Chris. Il se gratta la nuque en sortant de chez les Stilinski, se dirigeant vers le café le plus proche et prendre deux à emporter. Puis il rejoint précipitamment la demeure de Lydia, retrouvant le chasseur en train de s'habiller avec une féroce gueule de bois. Il l'approcha doucement, comme on approche un animal sauvage qu'on ne veut pas effrayer, et lui tendit son café.

Chris le fixa d'un regard noir avant de lui arracher le café des mains pour le boire, Peter prit place à côté et fit de même. Le silence s'installa entre eux durant un bon moment.

« Il s'est passé quoi hier ? » Finit par demander Chris.

« Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? » Un soupir hésitant quitta les lèvres de l'humain, mais Peter savait qu'il le fallait. « Tu as beaucoup bu et tu es venu m'accuser de tout tes maux avant de finalement m'embrasser, parce que tu... enfin, tu sais quoi. » à présent, Chris le fixait avec surprise et scepticisme.

« Et... qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? » Il fallait se dire qu'il ne faut pas poser de question à laquelle on est pas prêt pour la réponse.

« Quelle question ! J'ai profité de la situation. » Un sourire en coin, Peter appréciait à sa juste valeur l'expression scandalisé de son chasseur préféré. Il l'aimait. Non, c'était plus que ça, il l'adorait. Et il adorait plus encore le taquiner et le mettre dans tout ses états.

« C'est donc pour ça que j'étais nu en me réveillant ? » Peter sourit davantage.

« Oh oui, nous avons passé une nuit... de folie ! » Chris fronça les sourcils, regardant tout autour d'eux et toussa légèrement.

« Parmi tout ces adolescents ? » Peter se régalait tellement de ce moment qu'il était certain de s'en souvenir toute sa vie.

« ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger hier soir... » Vu la façon dont Chris rougissait, Peter était prêt à parier qu'il voudrait se cacher dans un trou de souris le plus vite possible.

« Bon, il vaut mieux que je... » Bredouilla-t-il d'un air chamboulé en commençant à se lever.

Cependant, Peter ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille puisqu'il l'attrapa pour le faire se rasseoir et ne lui laissa pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait qu'il posa sa bouche sur la sienne pour un baiser torride. Il attrapa sa nuque et approfondit le baiser, profitant de la désorientation momentané du chasseur. Chris finit par prendre conscience de la situation, et bien que le baiser lui paraisse le meilleur du monde.. il s'obligea à repousser franchement Peter.

« Non mais ça va pas ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! » Peter se lécha les lèvres, petit appel à la luxure, il le voulait entièrement, et n'hésiterait pas à mettre tout ses moyens à dispositions pour cela.

« Au contraire, ça va plus que bien... » Lui murmura-t-il sur un ton remplis de sous-entendu.

« Ne rêve pas, ce qui s'est passé hier soir, n'arrivera plus jamais ! » Alors que Chris s'exprimait avec conviction, le rouge aux joues, il réalisait à peine que son cœur battait à tout rompre.

« Menteur, tu en meurs d'envie... » Lui souffla Peter, arrogant comme il en avait l'habitude.

« Pas avec un connard comme toi ! »

Cette fois Chris réussit à se dégager de son emprise et se leva pour sortir enfin de cette maison du diable, Peter n'hésitant pas à mater ses fesses au passage.

Chris aurait beau fuir autant qu'il le voulait, il ne comptait pas le laisser faire ce qu'il veut. Il ne lui donnerait pas l'occasion de se dépêtre de cette relation, il allait lui montrer toute l'étendue de son envie de lui. De son amour, même s'il ne le savait pas encore.

Peter avait eu des vues sur Chris durant de nombreuses années. Il avait laissé tomber et avait mis cet amour de côté parce que Chris était un chasseur, et pas de n'importe quelle famille... en plus il était humain et lui loup-garou. Il ne voulait pas lui imposer de vivre cela. Mais cette fois, c'était Chris qui était venu à lui, alors comment refuser cette invitation ?


End file.
